


Logicality/ double drabble/

by SomberStarlightWasteland



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Comfort, Double Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberStarlightWasteland/pseuds/SomberStarlightWasteland
Summary: Patton is in his room and looks so sad :( Logan comforts him because I just fucking love it. I thought it was cute, but I wrote it at 3 am, so idk. It's more of a kinda sad to content more than sad to happy.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Logicality/ double drabble/

"Patton?" Is everything alright? Logan's expression looked so soft and even concerned. 

And Patton... poor Patton, who was always smiling, encouraging others, just being there for everyone... he looked so lonely and broken. 

Patton gave a small nod in return, turning away from him. He was visibly shaking, and anyone, no matter how heartless, would be heartbroken seeing this. 

Patton felt arms wrap around him hesitantly. 

"Logan..?" He just barely whispered. 

"Hush...it's gonna be alright..." 

Touching always made Logan uncomfortable, but right now, with his arms wrapped around the broken side in front of him, it somehow felt right. 

"Logan... I don't think it's ever going to be the same..." 

"No. It won't," he started, now facing Patton. "But that doesn't mean it can't be okay." 

Patton, putting his face in Logan's chest, whispered low enough, that if you weren't paying attention you'd miss it.

"I love you, Logan."

Logan gave a small smile to the bundle in his arms, even though he couldn't see him. "I- I love you too... Patton." 

They both knew in that moment that it was going to be okay. Maybe not right now, maybe not for a long time. But it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it's okay! I wrote it at 3 am yesterday and refused to read it again so I didn't delete it. So, I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense of there's a bunch of spelling errors. Hopefully it's okay 😂. Thanks if you read it though!!!!! Hopefully the format is not weird either, I wrote it on my phone.


End file.
